Red Hawk (Cheyenne) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Maneely | First = Texas Kid #1 | HistoryText = Conflicting Origins The origins of Red Hawk are mire with conflicting accounts, likely due to the accounts being taken from dime store novel versions of real adventures of heroes of American Frontier. Red Hawk was the son of a Cheyenne chief. He became a travelling adventurer for unspecified reasons. Along his travels he paired up with a Mexican named Emilio Diaz. Where accounts vary is in his earliest recorded appearance. Both accounts are very similar except for the fact one led to the origin of the Texas Kid and the other led to the origin of the Outlaw Kid. Confusing matters further is the fact that the original origins of the Outlaw Kid have since proven to be false yet many of the Outlaw Kid's early adventures included interactions with Emilio and Red Hawk. No explanation has been given. In both accounts, while riding into Caliber City, Texas he and Emilio came across the Temple Ranch as it was being attacked by outlaw Link Cado. Cado came to the ranch to get revenge against Zane Temple who had incarcerated Cado during his time as a US Marshal. They sent Cado and his minions fleeing but not before they killed Zane's wife and Zane himself was blinded by a bullet. Emilio and Red Hawk nursed Zane back to health, he took a pacifist stand and had his son Lance promise never to use a gun against another person so long as he bore the family name. Seeing that Lance was determined to avenge his family, Emilio and Red Hawk trained him how to be a warrior. When Lance was an adult, Emilio and Red Hawk gifted Lance with a disguise, a horse named Thunder and gave him his fathers guns. Calling himself the Texas Kid/Outlaw Kid, Lance was assisted by Emilio and Red Hawk in hunting down and killing Link Cado, avenging his family. In either case, both heroes continued to fight lawlessness in and around Caliber City, often assisted by Emilio and Red Hawk. For the sake of completeness, Emilio's interactions with the Texas Kid and the Outlaw Kid have been documented below. Texas Kid Emilio and Red Hawk assisted the Texas Kid in putting an end to such outlaws as Jake Bender, Deuce Kinsey, and Crossdaw Fenshaw. Red Hawk and Emilio later assisted the Texas Kid in stopping a group of masked vigilantes from driving away area nesters. Emilio and Red Hawk later helped the Kid defend a caravan from an attack by outlaws disguised as Apaches and later helped the Kid rescue Evelyn Cartwright who had been kidnapped by outlaws seeking to ransom from her wealthy father. Later, Emilio and Red Hawk later assisted the Texas Kid when Zane Temple was terrorized by outlaw Smiler Fenton. Later, some of the outlaws the Texas Kid put away broke out of prison and captured Emilio and Red Hawk to get at the Texas Kid. The pair were soon rescued by the Texas Kid. The pair continued to assist the Texas Kid, assisting the hero in stopping outlaws like Snake Gault, and Killer Jalk. The pair were shocked when the Texas Kid attacked them while they were on the trail of Bat Corbet. Soon realizing that the Kid had been struck with amnesia, Emilio and Red Hawk helped the Kid take down Corbet when his memory was restored. They later helped the Texas Kid stop an uprising of the local Ute tribe. They also assisted the Kid in stopping the local Apaches who were attempting to force everyone out of Caliber City. They also helped the Texas Kid stop crooked politician Henry Brandy from using violence and intimidation to win the election for Caliber City's next Marshal. Outlaw Kid When the Outlaw Kid was seeking out the Native American renegade known as Crazy Wolf, Red Hawk assisted the hero in locating Crazy Wolf's camp. Later when Crazy Wolf and the Outlaw Kid fought to the finish, Red Hawk intervened when Crazy Wolf attempted to cheat in the fight, slaying the renegade. Later, Red Hawk and Emilio teamed up with the Outlaw Kid when a local tribe of Comanches were framed for attacks on white settlers by a rival Apache tribe. The trio joined up with the US Army in wiping out the group of renegades. Both Emilio and Red Hawk worked with the Outlaw Kid when he teamed up with the US Army to stop a band of renegade Sioux warriors. Subsequent adventures of Emilio and Red Hawk are unrecorded, their ultimate fate is as yet unrecorded. | Powers = | Abilities = Red Hawk was an expert tracker. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Red Hawk rode a horse. | Weapons = Red Hawk carried six-guns, and occasionally used a shot gun as well as various traditional Native American weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Trackers Category:Western Characters Category:Shooting Category:Equestrianism